


Be Reckless With Me

by RemitheDaydreamer



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 2x03 feels, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, This ship has got me thirsty, bughead trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemitheDaydreamer/pseuds/RemitheDaydreamer
Summary: "Be reckless with me?""Yes, baby."OR: The one where we find out why Betty loves a reckless Jughead.OR: The one where Jughead defines reckless.Set somewhere between 2x02 and 2x03.P.S. I am complete trash for writing this so fast. 2x03 gave me too many feels.





	Be Reckless With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm living in Bughead sin. *wipes sweat off forehead*

Betty stared at her window in anticipation. It was 5:30 am on the dot, around the time Jughead usually would climb through her window. She loved this time with him, but lately she had been cherishing it. Even though they saw each other as much as they could, it wasn't the same. She missed his presence so much. Without him the hallways at Riverdale High were lonely. Empty even.

It didn't help that all of her friends were often MIA. Archie was preoccupied with his father's killer. Veronica was caught up with family drama. Kevin was being distant. Her one constant was Jughead and the time with him still wasn't enough. Plus, they hadn't had proper alone time since the night they spent at FP's trailer, and it was killing her.

She wanted him bad. She wanted him in the worst way. She wanted all of him. Distance most certainly made the heart grow fonder. It also, apparently, increased her lust for her boyfriend ten fold. She bit her lip in anticipation.

_ Knock. _

The sound broke her thoughts and immediately her eyes flickered to the window. Her boyfriend's friendly face was basked in the early morning light, and she could feel her body tighten. She had to keep it in her pants, lest they be found out by good ol' Alice Cooper.

They had been doing this for months, and her mother still hadn't caught on. She was certain she would freak and ground her if she found out - especially if she knew how heated it got sometimes. Of course they never dared go past kissing because of paranoia. 

Alice Cooper was beyond scary. It was best to err on the side of caution.

She walked towards the window, gently tugging it open, so as to make minimal sound.

"Hey, Jug." She whispered, before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I still have to get in, Juliet." He teased as he eased his legs over the window sill.

His feet landed safely on the carpet, and Betty immediately placed her hands firmly around her boyfriend's waist. She needed to feel him. 

Before she could strike, Jughead pulled her closer to him. He caressed her face, before using his fingers to tilt her head towards him. His pupils were blownwide and she could see a hint of darkness and desire in his eyes.

"Jug -"

She couldn't get a word out because his lips soon covered hers. It took her by surprise but she felt it too - the passion, the fire, they had to have each other.

He gently nipped her lip, and she moaned into the kiss. Like a rehearsed dance, they walked towards the bed, before falling down in a mess of tangled limbs. Both of their hands roamed everywhere. Over each other's arms, thighs, ass - it was like they couldn't get enough of each other. It was like they wanted to memorize every inch of each other's bodies.

Feeling a surge of desire, Betty took charge. She gently tugged off her boyfriend's jacket, and lifted his shirt off his body. She wanted to feel him. Her fingers ran down the hard planes of his chest before he sat up and roughly pushed her down. With a smile, he took her hands and pinned them above her head. He wanted to be in charge.

"Hey, kitten. I need you to be quiet, okay?"

She nodded, flushing at the mention of her private nickname. The first time he called her that was the first time they made out. It was in the Cooper cellar, and Alice was home. They almost got found out, because of Betty's vocals, but he covered her mouth, telling her to be a "quiet kitten."

"Yes, baby."

He lifted up the bottom of her nightgown, trailing his fingers down her inner thigh. She bit her lip to stifle a moan. They had made out plenty, and have had "dry sex", but they hadn't quite gotten to all aspects of third base for some reason.

"Jug - my parents..." she weakly let out.

His fingers reached the bottom of her silk panties, and he gently caressed around it. He leaned forward, fascinated by the wet spot he saw forming at the front.

"Are you turned on, kitten?"

"Yes." She staggered out, her voice wavering.

Stopping his ministrations, he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her mouth. He stared straight into her lust ridden eyes. "Be reckless with me?"

The passion in his stare caused more heat to pool to her core. She was dizzy with desire.

"Yes, baby."

With that response he started a burning trail at her neck. He nipped and bruised her pulse point, causing her to let out quiet moans. He continued his worship by pulling the top half of her night gown over her breasts. He slowly suckled each of her nipples, causing them to pucker up in arousal.

She bit her lip harder, stifling the loud moans begging to escape.

He kissed her abdomen before landing right by her hips and legs. He gently trailed his tongue along her inner thighs, causing her to hiss with desire.

"I need you, Juggie."

Answering her prayer, his face hovered over her wet heat. He gently blew over her sex, before placing a giant kiss directly over her core. She let out a strangled moan at the contact.

He stopped and put a finger to his lips. "I can't make you come kitten, unless you are quiet."

"Yes, baby."

He continued kissing her over her panties, causing her arousal to pool even more to the surface. He groaned in satisfaction and added his tongue to the mix, tracing the outline of her slit.

"Fuck, Jug."

He chuckled quietly, and slowly tugged her panties off. Her breath hitched, feeling vulnerable with her sex exposed. He had always pleasured her in the past with his hands down her jeans or skirt - they never had the privacy to be exposed like this.

Before she could think deeper, he leaned forward and licked her slit. She loved his fingers, but his mouth - oh, his mouth on her felt like heaven.

"Oh god..."

Feeling emboldened, he slowly licked up and down, avoiding her clit. With this move she got so wet that his mouth's movements started to make highly audible wet sounds.

Her fingers tangled in his hair, and she softly mewled. She needed his mouth on her clit. It was throbbing and she needed her release before she burst into flames.

"I need your mouth..." she choked out, unable to complete her sentence due to sensory overload.

He obeyed her and began to suckle her bundle of nerves. She moaned loudly, unable to help herself. To prevent more noise, she covered her mouth with one of her hands - if she didn't shut up they would be busted for sure.

Making sure to keep herself occupied, her hands fell to her breasts, gently pinching her erect nipples. 

His tongue on her was heaven - but something was missing. A light bulb quickly went off in her head. She didn't watch porn, but she certainly read porn. Her and Veronica exchanged erotic novels like candy and she had a great idea.

"Baby, come lay down next to me, I want to try something." She said softly.

He lifted up his head, and she could see his mouth glistening from her arousal, hair a wild mess.

"But I want to please you, kitten."

She lifted her body upright, looking down at her boyfriend who was comfortably situated between her thighs.

"And I want to please you."

She lifted his chin, and like he read her mind he stood up. Her hands went straight to his jeans, unbuttoning them before pulling them down.

"Take off your boxers." She demanded.

He wordlessly obeyed, and tossed off his boxers, while she threw her nightgown on the floor.

He walked forward and they both took in the sight of each other's fully naked bodies. Filled with lust, Betty grabbed Jughead by his hair and crushed her lips with his. They were starting to get rough, as tongues dueledand teeth clanked.

"What did you want to try?" He said between kisses.

"This." She said, before she roughly pushed him down and placed her sex right above his head.

"My hunger has increased ten fold too." She said playfully, before leaning forward to capture his erect cock in her mouth.

He moaned at the contact. "Kitten, I'm hungry too." He growled before diving into her slick folds.

He grabbed her hips, and he began to move them back and forth so that she was riding his tongue.

In response, she moaned as she bobbed her head up and down - taking him in as deep as she could.

Minutes felt like hours as they both devoured each other's sex. It was new, it was erotic, and it was like they had done it before. Like their past sexual encounters it was easy and carefree. They were so comfortable and so in love that they just felt each other.

Betty released Jughead's member from her mouth and started to pump him gently.

"Baby, I'm gonna come soon." She said, before going down on him again.

Hearing her plea, he stuck two digits into her slick folds, while gently sucking her clit into his mouth.

"Come for me, kitten." He whispered before sucking harder.

She pumped faster and took him in her mouth so deep that his tip hit the back of her throat. 

Jughead curled his fingers, and flicked his tongue over her clit, and she was done. He felt her walls begin to clench around her fingers, and she began to come.

"Baby, you're so wet..." he said through a strangled breath, as he felt himself come undone right after her.

Spurts of his hot come shot out in silky streams. She continued to work his cock, his arousal acting as a lubricant, while he attempted to make her come again.

His teeth grazed her clit, and on cue the pulsation continued around his fingers along with a surprise spurt of come that he greedily lapped up. He continued his ministrations until he felt her pulsations die down.

With a satisfied sigh he pulled his fingers out of her wet heat, and let his head fully sink down into her pillows.

Not caring about the hot sticky come on her hands, Betty crawled up her sheets and curled up next to her boyfriend, still heavily breathing.

She laid her head on his chest, high off the buzz of her orgasm.

"I love it when you come undone like that." He whispered in the early morning light.

She smiled into his chest. "I love it when you're reckless."


End file.
